per pavore
by bengalzcat80
Summary: Yamamoto melamar Gokudera! namun tidak mudah untuk menaklukan sang storm guardian... sampai pada suatu hari Gokudera harus menyadari tentang perasaannya sendiri kepada Yamamoto. akankah Gokudera akan takluk atau Yamamoto yang harus mundur?


8059(Yamamoto x Gokudera)

semua char Katekyou Hitman Reborn milik : Amano-sensei

maap klo agak-agak ga je~ klo suka mohon di review..klo ga suka jangan di flame yak~ ^^v

kamus :

_Mi uccidere : I'll kill you_

_fermata a caccia di me! : stop chasing me!_

* * *

**Per favore, sposarsi mi!**

-please, marry me!-

Bagaimana seandainya suatu hari ketika kau membuka mata di keesokan harinya , di sekitar ranjangmu berserakan bunga mawar putih dan merah sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa melihat lantainya.

Kemudian kau menemukan sebuah kertas berwarna pink di sisi bantalmu, bertuliskan : I love you. Would you marry me please?

Dan yang paling parah, yang melamarmu itu adalah orang yang kau benci setengah mati sejak SMP!

Hari itu Gokudera nyaris pingsan ketika menemukan kamarnya yang rapi dan bersih dipenuhi bunga mawar merah dan putih.

"tch… bercanda juga ada batasnya dasar idiot!" gerutu Gokudera seraya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia kesulitan berjalan karena lantainya penuh dengan bunga mawar sampai-sampai lantainya saja tidak terlihat. Dengan emosi Gokudera menyepak2 bunga2 malang tersebut hingga akhirnya karpet tebal di kamarnya terlihat.

Ia perlu mandi. Jelas. Air dingin dapat membantunya berfikir.

Markas Vongola. Sekaligus rumah bagi beberapa Guardian yang sibuk bekerja demi sang bos. Sang bos besar sendiri memilih tinggal disini supaya lebih konsentrasi dan menjauhkan bahaya dari keluarganya yang awam tentang mafia.

Pagi itu, Tsuna terbangun karena ada suara ledakan plus teriakan. Terkesiap kaget dan buru-buru bangun dari tempat tidur sampai menabrak meja dan kursi sampai akhirnya ia berhasil keluar kamarnya.

Beberapa orang berpakaian hitam dengan emblem "storm" berlari-lari panik. Tsuna mencegat salah satu diantara mereka.

"ada apa?! Apa kita diserang!!!"

"bukan!! Ehm… bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya.."

"tch! Cepat katakan!! Aku mendengar suara ledakan! Ada apa sebenarnya!!"

"Juudaime, sebaiknya anda lihat sendiri… mereka ada di ruang utama,"

"…baiklah.."

Tsuna segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan berlari mengikuti mereka menuju ruang utama markas Vongola.

Sesampainya disana, ia shock setengah mati, separuh ruangan hancur, debu berterbangan, dan beberapa anak buah dari berbagai divisi berkumpul seperti menonton sesuatu. Karena Tsuna pendek, ia tidak mampu melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia terpaksa berdesak-desakan untuk sampai ke tengah kerumunan.

Pemandangan selanjutnya membuatnya lebih shock. Gokudera menodongkan senjatanya ke arah Yamamoto yang hanya memakai piyama. Gokudera tampak marah dan kesal, pipinya bersemburat kemerahan dan rambutnya acak-acakan. Sementara Yamamoto hanya menyandar pada salah satu pilar penyangga, salah satu pipinya tergores dan berdarah tapi ia tetap tenang seolah menghadapi anak kecil yang merajuk. Tsuna benar-benar tidak paham, kenapa sampai sejauh ini. Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-kun! Ada apa ini!!" Tanya Tsuna panic.

"Juudaime! Tch, maaf.. aku menghancurkan ruangan utama Vongola HQ… tapi si brengsek ini harus mati!!!"

"nma..nma.. Goku-kyun kau berlebihan.."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN MENJIJIKAN SEPERTI ITU BRENGSEK!!!!!! MI UCCIDERE!!!!!!!! CAZZO!!!!!!!" bentak Gokudera sambil bersiap menembakan senjatanya.

Tsuna ngeri melihat amarah yang terpancar dari mata Gokudera, ia harus melakukan sesuatu tapi ia tidak bisa berkutik bila ia tidak meminum pil hyper mode-nya, tapi ia nekad. Ia berdiri diantara Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

"hentikan kalian berdua. Aku tidak keberatan ruangan ini hancur, atau sekalian Vongola HQ hancur. Tapi aku tidak mau salah satu dari kalian menyesal setelah membunuh teman kalian sendiri. HENTIKAN, SEKARANG!!" perintah Tsuna tegas. Ia benar2 marah karena kedua guardiannya kelewatan.

"…." Gokudera menurunkan senjatanya, ia kemudian memasukan senjatanya kedalam boxnya kembali. Sementara Yamamoto berdiri tegak tidak bersadar pada pilar penyangga lagi.

"kalian berdua, ikut aku ke ruanganku. Dan kalian semua, bubar."

Tsuna kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah ruangan kerjanya, perasaannya bercampur aduk. Kesal juga bingung. Ia tidak menyangka setelah 10 tahun berlalu mereka masih seperti anak kecil.

Tsuna menunggu penjelasan dari Gokudera dan Yamamoto, tapi tak satupun mereka berbicara. Yamamoto hanya memalingkan kepalanya ke arah lain dan tidak berani menatap mata Tsuna, sementara Gokudera, ia menundukan kepalanya dan sesekali memainkan jarinya dengan gelisah.

"aku mau mandi. Kalian tunggu disini sampai kalian memutuskan penjelasan terbaik yang kalian punya untuk menjelaskan semua keributan pagi ini." Kata Tsuna pelan. Ia lelah menunggu selama 3 jam tanpa hasil apapun.

Sepeninggal Tsuna, Gokudera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke pintu. Tapi belum sempat ia meraih knop pintu tangannya sudah ditarik Yamamoto.

"dengar. Aku serius." Yamamoto mengawali pembicaraan mereka. Ia masih belum melepaskan tangan Gokudera.

"fermata a caccia di me!"

Gokudera mengibaskan tangannya agar terbebas dari Yamamoto, tapi yang ada ia malah ditarik kasar ke arah Yamamoto. Dengan cepat Yamamoto memegangi Gokudera agar ia tidak pergi kemana-mana.

"ugh!"

"dengar. Aku tidak main-main.. aku benar2 menyukaimu sejak awal… kuharap kau bisa.. menerimanya.."

"kau sakit… kau pasti terhantam sesuatu sehingga otakmu rusak.." desis Gokudera marah.

"jelas tidak. Dan akan kubuktikan jika kau memang membutuhkanku.." bisik Yamamoto. Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia menyambar dagu Gokudera dan menahannya, kemudian ia mencium bibir Gokudera dengan hangat. Gokudera kaget dan merespon ciuman dadakan itu dengan melancarkan pukulan di perut Yamamoto. Yamamoto terpaksa melepaskan pegangannya dan membiarkan Gokudera pergi.

BLAM.

"…. What am I doing? Dia paling benci dipaksa… tch..bodoh" Yamamoto menggerutu sendiri di ruang kerja Tsuna.

Sementara itu Gokudera berlari ke kamarnya sendiri. Pikirannya bercampur aduk bingung dan marah. Ia tidak menyangka orang yang ia kagumi ternyata menginginkan dirinya sebagai pelampiasan nafsu, bukan sebagai teman. Begitu ia sampai ke kamarnya sendiri, ia masuk dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Ia perlu sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Tapi apa? Ia tidak punya misi yang harus dijalankan… ia melihat sebotol anggur pemberian si rambut rumput. Ia mencemooh dirinya sendiri karena pada akhirnya melarikan diri pada minuman, tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap menegak minuman itu juga.

Pusing, tertekan, dan tidak punya pegangan. Akhirnya Gokudera tertidur di lantai yang masih penuh dengan mawar-mawar.

Tsuna sampai di depan pintu kantornya sendiri, ia ragu apakah ia berani masuk atau tidak. Jangan-jangan selama ia tinggal mandi, kantornya berantakan dan ada 2 mayat tergeletak. Ia menepis pikiran jelek tersebut. Baru mau memutar knop pintu, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

"oh. Tsuna.."

"kau mau kemana? "

"mandi."

"sebentar. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku.. apakah gokudera masih ada di dalam?"

"maaf Tsuna, nanti kujelaskan. Tapi sekarang aku benar2 butuh mandi. Ini sudah siang sekali… dan.. Gokudera, ia pergi semenit setelah kau pergi. Nampaknya ia benar2 marah padaku. Hahaha.. itu semua memang salahku sih.."

"Yamamoto! Tunggu!"

"…nanti pasti akan kujelaskan.." Yamamoto tersenyum meyakinkan dan kemudian melangkah pergi ke arah sebaliknya dengan Tsuna datang. Tsuna hanya menghela nafas panjang, ia kemudian masuk ke dalam kantornya sendiri. Matanya menangkap sebuah surat di meja.

"_Tsuna, ini semua salahku. Aku terlalu egois. Seharusnya aku tidak memaksa Gokudera… well… biarlah aku yang menyelesaikan semua masalah yang kuperbuat. Kau tenang saja. Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Takeshi" _

Tsuna meletakan surat itu di meja. Sekarang kepalanya benar-benar pening. Menjadi bos mafia bukanlah suatu perkara mudah, sekarang ditambah pula masalah internal. _"haaah..bisa cepat tua aku"_ batin Tsuna lelah.

"Storm? Kau di dalam? Oi Gokudera??? Tidak ada jawaban.."

Gokudera membuka matanya sedikit, ia menyadari kamarnya gelap gulita. Ia pasti tertidur cukup lama sampai akhirnya malam telah tiba. Suara barusan, si kepala rumput. _Mau apa dia? Huh… peduli amat._ Gerutu Gokudera dalam hati, ia memejamkan matanya lagi.

"haruskah dibuka dengan paksa?"

Suara ini.. celaka.. si barbar Hibari Kyoya, pikir Gokudera panic. Ia segera memaksa tubuhnya bangun dan mencoba melangkah mendekati pintu. Ia masih cukup pusing akibat pengaruh wine yang dia minum. Tapi ia berhasil membuka pintu sebelum pintunya hancur berkeping2 oleh manusia barbar itu.

"kau kelihatan berantakan." Kata Ryouhei penuh simpati.

"yeah. Mau pa kalian?" Tanya Gokudera kesal.

" Tsuna mencarimu," kata Hibari dingin seperti biasa.

"katakan pada Juudaime aku ingin tidur. Kecuali ada misi penting," kata Gokudera sambil bersiap menutup pintu.

"tidak. Ini mengenai Yamamoto. Ia dinyatakan hilang dalam misi" kata Ryouhei tiba-tiba.

"…"

Gokudera terkejut setengah mati mendengar ucapan Ryouhei barusan. Dalam hatinya terbersit perasaan khawatir dan cemas, ia memang membenci orang itu tapi ini masalah lain. Ini menyangkut keutuhan keluarga, bila satu guardian gugur dalam tugas, keluarga dalam keadaan tidak seimbang. Dan artinya akan lebih mudah diserang musuh.

"beri aku waktu 10 menit." Pinta Gokudera. Ia segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan mengunci dari dalam.

Dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit, Gokudera mandi dan merapikan diri serta menyiapkan box2nya. Kemudian ia menemui Ryouhei dan Hibari yang masih menunggu di depan pintu kamarnya.

Gokudera, Hibari, dan Ryouhei berkumpul di kantor Tsuna untuk briefing singkat mengenai misi mereka kali ini.

"kalian bertiga, segera cari Yamamoto. Ia seharusnya sedang memata2i pabrik obat terlarang milik keluarga Kaopectate *believe or not.. ini nama obat diare lho.. hahaha*. Kemungkinan ia tertangkap. Tolong selamatkan dia.." Perintah Tsuna, wajahnya menunjukan kekhawatiran. Gokudera menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Dalam hatinya ia senang akhirnya si brengsek itu pergi atau malah mati, tapi ia juga merasa tidak rela kehilangan orang itu.

Akhirnya Ryouhei, Hibari, dan Gokudera berangkat meninggalkan HQ Vongola.

"che.. sial. Penjaganya berkeliaran ..." Gerutu Ryouhei sambil mengintip ke gedung yang seharusnya dimata2i oleh Yamamoto

"si bodoh itu benar2 ceroboh." Maki Gokudera kesal

"ayo, sekarang saatnya.." perintah Hibari, ia bergerak menuju ke salah satu sisi gedung yang tidak dijaga penjaga.

Mereka sepakat untuk berpencar, karena ternyata gedung tersebut cukup luas. Gokudera menyusup ke dalam gedung dari sisi barat. Senjata siap di lengannya, tapi ia berharap ia tidak perlu menggunakannya karena misinya adalah menemukan si idiot Yamamoto bukan menghancurkan gedung.

"che.. "

Gokudera benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Kenapa orang itu bisa hilang dalam misi, jangan2 ia dibunuh saat perjalanan pulang jadi percuma mencari di gedung ini. Tapi bisa juga ia masih disekap dan disiksa untuk dimintai keterangan.

Gokudera mengibaskan kepalanya sekali, ia harus fokus.

Dengan gerakan hati-hati ia menyusuri lorong sepi di gedung tersebut, kiri-kanannya pintu tapi dari pintu2 itu tidak ada tanda2 kehidupan/ ada orang di dalamnya.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang ia kenal disalah di pintu paling ujung. Ia mencoba menghubungi Ryouhei dan Hibari lewat radio penghubung tapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya dengan asumsi ia masih bisa mengalahkan orang2 yang menyandera si bodoh Yamamoto ia nekad masuk.

Gokudera menedang pintu tersebut sampai terjeblak terbuka. Ia terkejut saat melihat Yamamoto terikat pada sebuah kursi matanya tertutup kain hitam, Wajahnya sedikit memar. Gokudera tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaannya memeriksa ruangan tersebut. Setelah ia yakin ia aman, ia baru menghampiri Yamamoto.

"dasar bodoh. Kenapa kau tertangkap!" bentak Gokudera kesal.

"Gokudera?" panggil Yamamoto, dari suaranya ia terdengar sangat lega.

"…"

"bisa tolong lepaskan ikatanku dan penutup mata ini? Aku benar2 tidak nyaman.. Gokudera? Kau masih disitu kan?" Yamamoto menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri. Tapi tiba2 sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Yamamoto

"Plak!"

"hei!" Yamamoto protes karena tiba2 ia di tampar.

"kenapa kau melakukan semua ini.." Tanya Gokudera dingin, ia baru saja menyadari satu hal. Ini terlalu mudah untuk menyusup ke gedung milik musuh.

"apa?!"

"kau sengaja ditangkap dan ini semua sandiwara bukan?"

"…. Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yamamoto bingung.

"jangan pura2 lagi. Ini terlalu aneh , Di dalam tidak ada penjaga sama sekali. Tidak terdengar aktivitas pekerja. Kau sebaiknya memberikan penjelasan atau kau memilih untuk kuledakan."

"dengar! Aku juga tidak tahu apa2.. yang aku tahu, saat kemari mereka sedang transaksi dan.. "

"aku tidak percaya." Potong Gokudera.

"Gokudera, aku tidak bohong! Sekarang lepasakan ikatanku dan penutup mata sialan ini. Aku tahu kau marah padaku karena masalah lamaran itu. Tapi bisakah kita mempermasalahkan itu nanti?!"

"Storm..Storm.. kau dengar?" suara Ryouhei terdengar di ruangan. Ternyata ia memanggil lewat radio.

"masuk Sun." jawab Gokudera.

"hei, nampaknya ada yang aneh.. kenapa tidak ada siapa2 digedung ini.." Ryouhei melaporkan statusnya.

"iya aku juga merasa begitu, aku sudah menemukan Rain."

"baguslah.. eh..apa ini!! Celaka!! STORM! RAIN!! KELUAR DARI GEDUNG!!! MEREKA MEMASANGI BANYAK BOM!!! Waktunya tidak banyak!! Hanya tinggal 3 menit!!!!"

"apa!! Oi!!! " panggil Gokudera, tapi sepertinya sinyalnya buruk sehingga tidak nyambung lagi.

Gokudera segera berlutut membuka ikatan yang menahan Yamamoto, tapi ternyata ikatan Yamamoto bukan dari tali , melainkan besi baja.

"che!!! "

"Gokudera, pergilah." Perintah Yamamoto.

"hell no!!!!" bentak Gokudera sambil tetap berkutat dengan pengikat Yamamoto.

"STORM.. masuk.. apa kalian sudah di luar?" tiba2 suara Hibari terdengar di sekitar mereka.

"HIBARI, SELAMATKAN GOKUDERA, AKU TERJEBAK!!!" Yamamoto berteriak memerintahkan Hibari agar menjemput Gokudera yang masih berusaha melepaskan tali baja yang mengikat tubuh Yamamoto.

"STORM, RAIN? KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA… BOM WAKTUNYA AKAN SEGERA MELEDAK.." perintah Hibari segera.

"sampaikan salamku pada Juudaime. Sampaikan maafku. Aku harus disini… jaa na" kata Gokudera dengan tenang. Ia mengambil resiko demi si idiot ini.

Gokudera menginjak pesawat radio kecil yang tadinya terpasang di telinganya. Kemudian ia terus berusaha membuka ikatan Yamamoto. Ia kehabisan akal bagaimana ia harus membuka ikatan tersebut, ia tidak ingin mati konyol disini.

"Gokyun.. " panggil Yamamoto pelan.

"diam kau! Aku sedang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa kita berdua brengsek! Diam!!" bentak Gokudera kesal, ia stress kenapa si idiot itu sempat2nya memanggil namanya dengan sebutan aneh sementara mereka diambang kematian.

"gunakan senjatamu.." pinta Yamamoto

"kau gila! Kau ingin tanganmu putus?!"

"HANYA ITU SATU2NYA CARA!! LAKUKAN!" perintah Yamamoto dengan tegas.

Gokudera menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha berfikir jernih. Tapi memang ini satu2nya cara. Ia segera melakukan perhitungan teliti, supaya api yang dihasilkan dari senjatanya tidak menghasilkan luka yang terlampau parah untuk lengan Yamamoto.

"bersiaplah"

"lakukan!"

"SYAAAAAAAASH"

"Ugh!"

Darah berceceran di lantai yang asalnya dari lengan kiri Yamamoto, Gokudera sengaja memilih lengan kiri karena Yamamoto tidak kidal. ikatan dari tali baja tersebut sudah lepas. Dengan segera Gokudera membantu Yamamoto bangun dari tempat kursi tempat ia sedari tadi duduk.

Gokudera ngeri melihat luka di tangan Yamamoto akibat senjatanya, ia beruntung saat ia bertarung di HQ Vongola Yamamoto dapat menghindari semua serangannya dengan mudah, bila tidak pasti hasilnya lebih parah daripada ini.

Suara ledakan terdengar saling susul menyusul dari arah dalam gedung, Yamamoto dan Gokudera nyaris sampai di pintu keluar.

DHUAAAAAAAAAR..

Ryouhei mengontak markas Vongola, mengabarkan apa yang terjadi, memberitahu kemungkinan terburuk yang mereka harus hadapi. Tapi tiba-tiba, Hibari menyuruhnya diam. Ryouhei sempat akan membentak Hibari, tapi kemudian ia melihat dua sosok pria. Ia lega. Dengan cepat ia meralat berita yang barusan ia sampaikan.

Hibari tersenyum penuh arti, tapi tak seorang pun melihatnya. *kekekeke.. *

Gokudera memapah Yamamoto menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir tidak jauh dari lokasi. Ia lega, ia dan si idiot Yamamoto selamat dari ledakan tersebut. Ini berkat kenekatan Yamamoto sebenarnya. Ia meraih pinggang Gokudera dan melompat melewati pintu sedetik sebelum api akibat ledakan bom menyambar mereka.

Yamamoto mendapat perawatan segera dari Ryouhei agar perdarahannya berhenti. Sementara Gokudera hanya diam tak bergerak memandangi Ryouhei merawat luka Yamamoto. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke HQ.

Dalam perjalanan Gokudera membisu, ia sekarang merasa serba salah. Ia ingin mengeyahkan Yamamoto tapi ia juga tidak ingin orang tersebut terluka. Diam2 Gokudera mencuri pandang ke arah Yamamoto yang tertidur di sisinya. Tiba2 Gokudera merasa tangannya digenggam. Ternyata tangan Yamamoto yang sehat yang menggenggam tangannya.

Entah kenapa pipinya bersemu merah bukan karena amarah tapi suatu hal lain yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata2.

disalah satu ruang perawatan VVIP di Vongola HQ, tempat dimana Yamamoto dirawat untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukanya.

"GokyuuuuuuuuN~~~~" panggil Yamamoto ketika Gokudera masuk ke dalam kamar Yamamoto.

"sekali lagi kau memanggilku seperti itu aku akan meledakan kepalamu!" ancam Gokudera galak.

"hahahahahaha.. kau memang selalu begitu.."

"…bagaimana luka ditanganmu?" tanya Gokudera seraya duduk di sisi tempat tidur Yamamoto.

"sudah baikan.. terima kasih kau telah menyelamatkanku.."

"…itu sudah bagian dari misiku sebagai tangan kanan .. humph!!!!!"

Yamamoto mencium bibir Gokudera karena gemas melihat tingkahnya yang sok formal dihadapannya. Gokudera sedikit terkejut, tapi ia tidak melakukan penolakan apa2 dan membiarkan Yamamoto menciumnya lebih lama.

"Yama.." Tsuna shock setengah mati melihat Gokudera dan Yamamoto berciuman, nyaris saja ia terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Tapi pada akhirnya Tsuna menubruk pintu itu. ^^ *sekali dame-tsuna ya tetep dame~*

"Tsuna?"

"Juudaime!!!!!!"

"a..aaku..aku..tidak..lihat..apa-apa… ahahahaha" Kata Tsuna terbata sambil melangkah mundur dan menutup pintu kamar perawatan.

"… Juu..juudaime…"

"Tsuna sudah cukup umur, kau tidak perlu khawatir…"

"ta..tapi!!"

Yamamoto menarik dagu Gokudera mendekat, kemudian ia melahap bibir Gokudera. Gokudera lagi2 tak bisa melawan dan akhirnya pasrah bibirnya dilumat oleh bibir Yamamoto. setelah puas melumat bibir Gokudera, Yamamoto menatap dalam-dalam Gokudera.

"apa kau mempertimbangkan apa yang kutanyakan waktu itu?" ia bertanya kepada Gokudera

"aku menyetujuinya bodoh…" bisik Gokudera perlahan.

"sungguh!!!!"

"che! Diam kau!!! Berisik"

"hahaha.."

Tamat!

maaf bgt klo rada-rada aneh ~ tapi disini aye plg suka krn Yamamoto sangat-sangat gigih merebut perhatian Gokudera.. fufuufu~


End file.
